Death is only a beginning
by redcristal
Summary: ON HOLD. A great amount of effort went into creating the memories of the Key. Little did the monks know that such a significant attempt at altering the Buffy's mind would unleash what she was never meant to remember.


**Title:** Death is only a beginning  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.  
**Summary:** A great amount of effort went into creating the memories of the Key. Little did the monks know that such a significant attempt at altering the Slayer's mind would unleash what she was never meant to remember.

_Answer to the Real Me Challenge issued by BuffyCharmed._

TECHNICAL STUFF

Star Wars time line:

Emperor ordered that the counting of the years starts with the forming of the Empire with 0 Year of the Empire or 0YOE and all planets must use this calendar  
1 Coruscant year 10 months (350 days) 3 festival weeks (15 days) 3 holidays (3 days) 368 days  
1 Coruscant month 7 weeks 35 days  
1 Coruscant week 5 days  
1 Coruscant day 18 hours  
1 Coruscant hour 69 minutes

The week flows as follows:

Day 1: Atunda  
Day 2: Katunda  
Day 3: Satunda  
Day 4: Datunda  
Day 5: Natunda

**Prologue**

_Long ago in the galaxy far, far, away away..._

After many years of fighting the Separatists  
A tentative peace began to spread  
Peace bought by betrayal, innocent lives.

Jobal Naberrie journal  
Date: Katunda, 0.YOE

This is rather unexpected…yesterday, I was cleaning my house to calm my nerves, since I haven't heard any news about my daughter since the war ended and the first Galactic Empire was formed; and I found this old log.

When my mother gave me this journal, I was but a girl of ten. Even now I remember how disappointed I was. I put the offending gift in the bottom of my closet and forgot about it.

That is until such chaotic events happened that I feel a need to write them down, otherwise, I'm going to lose my mind.

My mother always said that if you want to understand something you must start at the very beginning.

And this means what I know about my home world.

To the galaxy at large, Naboo is know by its beauty and its art, other than that, it's pretty insignificant. But that history, so largely believed, is not entirely accurate.

What I want to write down is Naboo's hidden history that is unknown to most humans and Gungan alike. And it's preserved by only a handful of families, both human and non-human, scattered across the entire galaxy. They keep the history hidden because for it to fall into the wrong hands would be disaster.

My grandmother told me all those secrets, as well as the ways of Wicca, from childhood to the days just before her death; just as I will tell them to my grandchildren, since my daughters are all too aware of them…Naboo has a plasma-rich center instead of usual molten core which touches other planes and dimensions…mostly through the Shadow world; some of the older species call it…Ghost Roads. Our souls travel between those planes through shadow, sometimes moving on, and sometimes being reborn on the other planes.

But those paths only touch our plane so nothing corporal can come here, unless there are very special circumstances…it's almost impossible. Not even the Jedi or the Sith can open or even reach them…no Force sensitive can.

Mostly it's the Wicca who goes unnoticed by the Jedi. Sometimes they see us perform a levitation spell and they assume there is Force sensitivity. But in most cases, Wicca is treated with...well, like a kooky religion.

My personal story begins when my husband, Ruwee, and I moved from a small mountain village to the city of Theed . Our two children were very young and we wanted to offer them a chance at a higher education and richer life.

Both Sola, and our youngest daughter, Padme Amidala, become highly-educated young ladies. Sola married and gave us two beautiful granddaughters.

Later on, so did Padme, but her marriage was a secret, even I didn't know about it; though I suspected that she and the young Jedi had very deep affection toward each other.

That's all that I wanted to write about our family history, for now.

And now that I've covered the past…I get to the day that I felt greatest sorrow and despair in the morning…and when night fell, I felt the greatest joy in my life.

When I woke up today, the first news my family and I got, was that War was over, the Republic was no more and that we were officially the First Galactic Empire.

But that doesn't compare to the terrible news that Bail Organa, Senator, and Viceroy of Alderaan brought.

That my youngest was dead…and he brought her body to Theed where burial awaited.

My only hope was that Padme found peace.

I was wrong.

She was reborn on another world.

But she came back to us.

My greatest joy started at nightfall when Sola, accompanied by Sabe and Kylantha, Padme's two best friends, came home from her job and brought a young woman no older the twenty, holding an infant in her arms.

_To be continued…_


End file.
